Your My Platniumblonde And You Act Like You Don't
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: the story name is you're my platnium blonde and you act like you don't care about me. it's the first of many Anko and Tsunade stories. Oneshot. lemon. Brokenheart, down one member, and a drunken blonde who can't remember her previoous actions.


**You're my platinum-blonde and why do you act like you don't care about me?**

**By: James Saverson**

**A Naruto fanfic**

**An Anko and Tsunade oneshot**

**This story involves the spunky, energetic purple-haired woman, Anko Mitarashi and the freakishly strong female Hokage, Tsunade and how they go from acquaintances to lovers. **

**It was a normal day in the land of fire, also known as Konohagakure. Naruto was at his favorite place in the world, the Ichiraku ramen shop. He was slurping down the noodles and the spicy, beefy tasting ramen liquid. He stood up and shouted "old man, I want more!" the old man that worked at the ramen shop laughed and fixed Naruto another bowl. Suddenly, someone who he never expected to see in the ramen shop came in and sat down. This person had short hot-pink hair, light-skin, and emerald-eyes.**

"**Oh great! It's Sasuke's no.1 fan. Sakura Haruno!" he said with a tone of anger in his voice.**

**She came and sat next to him. This caused Naruto to stand up and walk away, completely forgetting about the ramen and Sakura.**

"**Naruto, hold on! Why won't you talk to me!?" she asked him while balling up her fists.**

**The blonde boy turned around and she saw a faint orange chakra whirling around his body. He was angry at her for some reason. What could it possibly be?**

"**I worshiped you Sakura. When you asked me to bring Sasuke back, I did and you didn't even give me a simple thank you! So to hell with you, you useless, no jutsu-having, Sasuke nut-sucking, worthless bitch!" Naruto said as he walked away and left Sakura standing there looking dumb as hell.**

**The real story begins at the Hokage's office. The current Hokage, Tsunade, was doing some paperwork and drinking a bottle of sake at the same time. She looked up at her assistant, Shizune. **

"**Hey, Shizune, get me Anko." Said Tsunade while slurring a little bit. **

**Shizune nodded and immediately disappeared and got the snake-using woman. Within seconds, Shizune and Anko were in the Hokage's office. Anko was in the middle of eating her favorite food, dango. She had just finished the shish kabob and hurled the stick into a tree. She smirked like she would always do and she saw the drunken Hokage and said "yeah? What do you want, old-lady?"**

"**I've got a mission for you. Shizune, could we get a little privacy?" said Tsunade. **

**The raven haired, kimono wearing woman disappeared and it was now just Tsunade and Anko. The blonde woman stood up and walked toward the dango-eating Anko Mitarashi. She stumbled as she came toward Anko because of the alcohol now fully taking its toll on her body.**

"**OLD-LADY! If I got a mission give it to me so I can get the hell outta here!" yelled the purple-haired woman.**

**Anko suddenly felt Tsunade caress her cheek. Was the Hokage actually feeling on her? This was a question that even Anko didn't know the answer to but it felt weird. Anko knew Tsunade was drunk so she couldn't possibly know what she was doing. **

"**You're really hot, Anko." Moaned Tsunade as she rubbed Anko's cheek.**

**Anko slapped Tsunade's hand away and was about to leave the room but Tsunade grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Anko's face was buried in Tsunade's super-huge breasts. She didn't know if she should be escaping out of the hug or... staying in the hug just so that she could rest her head in Tsunade's ample chest. Within seconds, her mind was immediately made up. For some reason, she stayed in the hug. She heard the blonde woman's heart beat. **

"_**boo-boom, boo-boom, boo-boom!"**_

**The sound of her heartbeat was soothing, relaxing at that. Tsunade was half-drunk and half-sober but somehow, she knew what she was doing.**

"**Ah, Anko-san, I've been waiting for you to come visit me for a looooooong time. You are s-so beautiful. (Hiccup) your chest is as big as mine, Anko-san." Cooed Tsunade as she looked Anko in the face. Tsunade's Carmel eyes were lost in Anko's hazel-brown snake-like eyes. Anko noticed the alcoholic blush covering Tsunade's face. She wouldn't ever take advantage of someone, no matter how drunk they were. Before Anko even realized it, Tsunade slipped her brown coat off and wrapped her arms around Anko's goddess body. **

**Anko said "uh, Tsunade you're REALLY drunk! I think you need t—" but she was cut off when she felt Tsunade's creamy lips brush up against hers. The snake-manipulating jonin was absolutely dumbfounded! A girl, no, an older woman had just planted a hot & heavy kiss on her and this woman was extremely beautiful! She was so beautiful that guys and girls would pass out when she gave them just a simple look. That showed how elegant she really was. For a moment, Anko's arms had minds of their own because they wrapped around Tsunade's perfect body. She kissed the drunken blonde back. She actually kissed another female and… she liked it. **

"_**That's right, Anko-san, you know you like it."**_** Thought the dunk platinum-blonde. **

**As the blonde 53 year old lip-locked with the younger 24 year old, they felt the passion in the room and air rise! Tsunade led herself and Anko to her desk. Anko now knew what she was doing. She was in full control of her actions and her body and whatever she was about to do was completely on her. Tsunade knocked everything off of the desk and pulled Anko onto the desk continued to kiss her. The blonde's heels came off and she wrapped her slender legs around Anko's body. Anko was on top and dominating the older woman with her kisses. Her hands were constantly running through the older woman's long blonde locks. Anko untied Tsunade's hakama and her light-elegant body was now exposed! There was no part of her body covered. **

_**Two hours later…..**_

**The two women were asleep on the desk, naked! Anko was the fist one out of the two to wake up. She looked down at the girl who she had just made love to and smiled. She got up, got dressed, and jumped onto the ledge of the window and gave Tsunade one last look. She blew the sleeping beauty a kiss and said "I'll see you tomorrow, my blonde princess." Before leaping off of the ledge and flying into the sky. **

_**The next day…**_

**Tsunade was completely sober today and she was on top of the Hokage Mountain and was looking at the town that was Konoha. With a smile on her face, she shouted "THAT"S RIGHT!!! I'M THE GODAIME HOKAGE AND THIS IS MY VILLAGE!!!!HAHAHAHAHA!" her loud voice nearly woke up everybody in Konoha. She suddenly heard someone appear behind her. "um, Tsunade?" said a familiar voice. The blonde woman turned around and saw the woman she had made love to the previous day. She was holding something behind her back.**

"**oh, hey Anko." She said to the purple-haired jonin. She noticed that Anko had a shade of red covering most of her face. She showed Tsunade what was behind her back. It was a bouquet of flowers. **

"**t-this is for you, Tsunade." Anko said while being nervous as ever and handing the flowers to Tsunade.**

**Tsunade took the flowers and inhaled their aroma. They smelled like mango and lime. She smiled happily and said "thank you, Anko. But, these flowers don't grow anywhere here in Konoha. Where'd you get them?" **

**Anko smiled widely and said "I got them from Kusagakure. The prettiest, most valuable object in all of Kusagakure they're beautiful…just like you."**

**Tsunade looked at Anko with a confused expression on her face. "what do you mean, Anko?"**

**Anko smiled and said "you remember! Yesterday, me and you, your office, **_**Me**_** and **_**you."**_

**Tsunade tried really hard to understand and remember what Anko was talking about but she couldn't. **

"**I'm sorry Anko but I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Anko felt her heart break. Her chocolate eyes went lifeless. She tried not to cry but some of the tears came out anyway.**

"**Oh." She plainly said. **

**Anko now felt like an idiot. How Tsunade just said "I don't know what your talking about." Really tore her apart. She felt stupid for giving up her virginity to this blonde woman. She thought she finally found love. She thought that someone would actually care about her and not leave her like Orochimaru did, but she thought wrong. She was starting to wonder if she would ever find true love in her life. It's just been bad news after bad news in her life. No friends, branded with the painful cursed seal, befriended and thrown away by Orochimaru, when was something good gonna happen in her life? She turned away to hide her tears. **

"_**I'm so fucking stupid. I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!"**_** she cursed herself in her thoughts.**

**Tsunade said "Anko, what's wrong? Are you okay?" as she slowly walked toward the crying female elite ninja.**

"**Y-yeah." Anko said through her tears. She began to walk away. Tsunade took another step forward but that's when a huge blue snake came out of the ground, warning Tsunade that if she proceeded any further it would mean walking into a battle. The snake flew into Anko's sleeves and she teleported away. Tsunade didn't know what she did, literally. She was so drunk yesterday that she didn't know that she made love to Anko. After hours of running, Anko returned to her house. She started punching her walls, knocking holes in them. She knocked everything over and then she punched her mirror the broken shards cut her hand. She fell to her knees and her sobbing became louder. **

"**Why!? WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!?" Screamed Anko as he punched the floor. Suddenly, the damned curse-seal started pulsating! Anko was going through too much to even care about the seal. She didn't care anymore. The seal started glowing red-orange. It activated! Her body was slowly being covered in scorch/burn marks. A deadly purple chakra engulfed her body and bathed her in its evil power. She looked up and said "if this is how love is in Konoha then….I don't wanna be a Konoha ninja anymore. I'm gonna leave this place and make a new village. Hopefully I'll meet someone who will love me and actually remember saying it." Anko closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She teleported onto the Kage mountains and took one last look at Konoha before teleporting away and closing this unfortunate chapter in her life.**

**Done by: James Saverson**


End file.
